Coincidencias Culturales
by SombraSST
Summary: Un año después de los acontecimientos de "Diferencias culturales", Emma y Regina se reencontrarán una vez más en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería. No obstante, nuevos movimientos de las fuerzas oscuras parecen moverse por el castillo, y amenazar a todos los alumnos tanto como a las dos jóvenes.
1. Chapter 1

**No, no trato de engañar a vuestra vista. Esto es una continuación que en su momento se me pidió mucho. Diferencias culturales recibe una segunda parte, ahora que tengo nuevo material sobre el que escribir. Espero que aún quede alguien con ganas de más de este crossover... porque hemos vuelto. Habrá más drama, más misterios... y más SwanQueen**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

_ Tienes una mirada propia de un niño el día de Navidad.

Mi madre, Lilianne LeBlanc, me sonreía, con la mirada llena de orgullo. Íbamos a estar muchos meses sin vernos y apenas habíamos podido conocernos bien durante el verano. Apenas había aprendido a hablar francés con corrección, pero ella parecía estar orgullosa de mi desempeño.

_ Bueno, han pasado ya tres meses… y me muero de ganas de volver a verla._ Me quejé, poniéndome de morros.

_ Le has escrito todos los días, Regina._ La Semi-veela sonrió ligeramente._ Iba a preguntártelo por última vez pero… veo que sería en vano.

_ No, mamá. Quiero seguir en Hogwarts._ Le dijo, cruzándome de brazos._ Y no es sólo por Emma. No quiero ser la hija de la directora.

_ Te gusta ganarte las cosas por ti misma, ¿Cierto?_ Sonrió._ ¿Lo tienes todo listo?

_ Por supuesto._ Comenté.

_ En tal caso, deberías acostarte pronto, sabes que ya es tarde.

 _Emma Swan_

Maldición. Había vuelto a quedarme dormida. Tenía la cazadora desabrochada cuando crucé el muro que me separaba del andén. No había tiempo para presentaciones ni despedidas. El tren ya estaba en marcha cuando entré. Tiré el baúl en el portaequipajes y corrí hacia los vagones. Tropecé… pensaba que me caía hasta que una mano me recogió y me ayudó a subir.

Tardé en retomar el aliento, dejándome caer. Alcé la vista para encontrarme con una cara conocida. Pansy Parkinson me miraba con una sonrisa de lado y negando con la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué horas son estas? Regina estaba preocupadísima.

_ Bueno, ya sabes lo que ella dice siempre, soy un caso._ Bromeé, riéndome. La adrenalina estaba acumulada en mi interior y me salía la risa floja._ ¿Qué tal tu verano, Pansy?

_ Complejo. Mis padres aún no saben nada de lo mío con Herms… aunque han notado que no he estado precisamente perdiendo el tiempo, ¿Sabes? Están las dos en la reunión de los prefectos. Pero nos he buscado un compartimento. Ven, sígueme.

La seguí, no sin cierta dificultad, aún notaba las piernas como si fueran de gelatina. Me dejé caer sobre el asiento, mirando por la ventana. Aún quedaba mucho para llegar a Hogwarts. Pero todo estaba en orden. Había pasado un verano fantástico con mis padres y, sin embargo… no podía dejar de sentir que me faltaba un trocito de mí.

_ Hey… parece que alguien ha perdido a dos genios y se han dejado caer por aquí.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se me paró el corazón. Allí estaba. Tan perfecta, tan maravillosa… con ese pelo siempre tan bien peinado, ya con el uniforme colocado, con la P bien prendida sobre él, en un ángulo perfecto. Pero algo sí que había cambiado. Regina Mills sonreía. Sonreía con mucha más soltura que antes.

_ Emma Swan… eres un caso._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

_ Por supuesto que lo soy._ Dije, muy segura de mí misma, mientras me acercaba a ella._ ¿Qué tal tu verano? Movido imagi…

Regina no me dejó terminar. Me tomó de la camisa y me atrajo hacia sí, para darme un profundo beso. Si mi corazón se había pasado unos segundos antes, ahora estaba decidido a compensarlo, acelerando tanto que sentí que iba a salir de mi pecho.

_ Ha sido un verano de cambios._ Prosiguió, sin separarse apenas de mí._ ¿Sabes lo que es ser la hija e hijastra de las directoras de dos de los tres colegios de magia más prestigiosos del mundo?

_ Suena peliaguado._ Comenté, en voz baja._ ¿Eran esas tus únicas preocupaciones?

_ Oh… no, desde luego… mi máxima preocupación eras tú, Emma Swan._ Susurró, mirándome a los ojos.

_ Yo también te echaba de menos…_ Le dije, mirándole a los ojos._ Incluso los ángeles es frío sin ti…

_ Chicas… me veo en la obligación de interrumpir antes de que empecéis a quitaros la ropa la una a la otra.

_ ¡Hermione!_ Gritamos las tres al únisono.

_ Era divertido._ Repuso Pansy._ Se venía.

_ Yo soy una señorita… no haría nada parecido…_ Dijo Regina, aunque estaba como un tomate.

Había pensado largo y tendido en Regina durante las noches frías… no iba a negar que había pensado en cosas más indecentes que en pasar el día cogidas de la mano pero… También sabía que Regina era bastante recta en este sentido… aún a pesar de ser una Veela.

_ Bueno… hablemos de otra cosa._ Dijo Hermione, que también parecía repentinamente más colorada.

_ Quidditch._ Dije yo._ Este año vamos a ganarte, Gina.

_ Oh… parece muy segura de sí misma, señorita Swan._ Dijo ella, alzando una ceja._ ¿De verdad cree que puede superar mis tácticas?

_ Bueno, contar con los dos brazos esta vez me dará ventaja._ La piqué.

_ Oh… cariño… cariño… te quiero mucho… pero te aseguro que te partiré el brazo otra vez si nos volvemos a llevar la copa de quidditch este año.

_ Regina… tengo un problema._ Le dije, mirándola._ Estás amenazándome y me gusta cómo me lo dices.

_ Cielo, empiezo a sospechar que eres un poco masoquista.

_ Siempre que seas tú la que me parta el brazo.

_ Herms… nos espera un año muy largo._ Intervino Pansy._ ¿Por qué seremos tan discretas y ellas tan descaradas?

 _Regina Mills_

El aire gélido de Hogsmeade era familiar y agradable. El aliento se condensaba cuando salía de nuestros labios. La larga túnica era una ayuda, pero seguía teniendo el rostro helado. Emma se cubría la cara con la larga melena rubia.

_ Chicas, debería irme con Harry y Ron._ Comentó Hermione._ Te veo luego, ¿Vale Pan-Pan?

_ Te he dicho que no me llames así._ Pansy se puso como un tomate, pero le dio un beso de todas formas._ Te veo luego.

Sonreí y cogí a Emma de la mano. Nos internamos en el bosque. Ella no sabía bien a dónde íbamos.

_ Es la primera vez que vienes por este camino, ¿Cierto?_ Le pregunté.

_ Sí, claro.

 _Emma Swan_

Cuando cruzamos una esquina después de lo que a mí me pareció un trecho demasiado largo, llegamos a lo que parecía un pequeño claro. Y en él, había una serie de carruajes. Carruajes que esperaban. Sin chófer ni caballos.

_ No puedes verlos, ¿Verdad?_ Regina parecía muy seria._ Lo que tira de los carros. ¿No puedes, cierto?

_ ¿Hay algo que tira de los carros?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Sí, pero no le des mayor importancia. Impresionan mucho si puedes verlos._ Regina sonrió, aunque pensé que estaba con la mente en otra parte.

_ Eh, ¿Va todo bien?_ Le pregunté, mientras la ayudaba a subir al carro.

_ Regina siempre se pone así con los thestrals._ Fue Pansy la que habló, subiéndose a mi lado.

_ Me tiene pillada._ Regina asintió lentamente.

_ Bueno, nos conocemos desde siempre._ Aportó Pansy._ Mis padres siempre me daban la brasa con que ella sería la mujer de mi vida.

_ Hasta que se enteraron de que tengo la sangre más sucia que el barro._ Dijo Regina. Me tensé._ Y brindo por ello.

_ Me has asustado._ Reconocí._ Todo ese rollo de la pureza de sangre…

_ Ya. Da muy mal rollo. Y yo creía en ello. Me creía que estaba por encima de todos… incluso de ti, Emma.

_ Deja de torturarte._ Le dije, cogiéndole la mano._ Eso es el pasado.

_ Si tan sólo fuera eso, Emma._ Regina seguía mirando hacia adelante, hacia aquellas criaturas que yo no podía ver.

 _Hermione Granger_

Emma llegó a la mesa como de costumbre, como un tornado, se sentó entre Ron y yo, cogió un tenedor y atacó directamente un trozo de pastel de carne.

_ Te van a empezar a llamar Emma la lima Swan._ Comentó Ron.

_ Gracias, Ronnie Wonnie._ Dije, provocando que sus orejas se pusieran coloradas._ ¿Qué tal tu verano?

_ Pues, bastante normal. Todos juntos. Herms también vino. Deberías pasarte por la madriguera alguna vez.

_ Quién sabe, quizá un día de estos._ Comentó, aunque se veía que no tenía demasiado interés.

_ Por cierto, Harry es el nuevo capitán. Pensé que te interesaría saberlo. No creo que vaya a descartarte del equipo… aunque tendrá que hacer pruebas de nuevo.

_ Y yo que pensaba preguntarle si podía contar con ella._ Harry acababa de llegar y sentó frente a nosotros._ ¿Cuento contigo, Emma? Supongo que no me tengo que preocupar de la relación que tienes con Regina.

_ Ella ha dicho que no le importaría volver a partirle el brazo… dudo que Emma vaya a ser menos._ Dije, mirándola. Emma volvió a ponerse roja. Se le ponían las orejas coloradas, justo como a Ron.

_ Lo que Hermione puede decir es que sí, que puedes contar conmigo. Somos Gryffindor, ¿No?

_ Eso era justo lo que quería oír._ Harry parecía entusiasmado.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Anda… mira quién está aquí. Regina la mestiza…

Alcé la ceja y me giré para encontrarme cara a cara, como no, con Draco Malfoy. Parecía que aún estaba de mal humor por haber perdido, de forma legítima, su plaza como buscador del mi equipo. Pero era eso, precisamente, lo que me había asegurado ganar la copa de Quidditch el año anterior. Potter era un grandísimo buscador, no podía depender de alguien mediocre para superarlo.

_ Draco, yo en tu lugar moderaría mi lengua… podrías perderla si conservas esa actitud._ Le dije, mientras me ponía en pie.

Millicent se puso detrás de mí, crujiendo los nudillos. Incluso Crabe y Goyle parecían intimidados. Sabía que me tropezaría con esos problemas en el colegio. Pero estaba preparada.

_ ¿Y qué va a cambiar que me rompa la nariz? Seguirás siendo una asquerosa sangre sucia.

¿Yo solía sonar así? Madre mía, Emma tenía razón, debía haber sido terriblemente insufrible. Me avergonzaba de mi propio pasado… pero por suerte, mi presente estaba allí para ayudarme.

_ Draco… ¿Quieres que cante?_ Se quedó pálido._ ¿Quizá bastante como para hacerte saltar de la torre de astronomía? ¿Quizá bastante para que te cortes tú mismo la lengua?

Di un paso adelante, y Draco dio un paso atrás. El pobre se veía superado. Pasara lo que pasara, un cobarde es un cobarde.

_ Quiero que sepas que este año ni tan siquiera voy a aceptar tu candidatura para el puesto de buscador.

_ No puedes…

_ Puedo hacer lo que quiera, Draco._ Le reiteré._ Prefiero que mi equipo quede descalificado a que tengamos que soportar a alguien como tú todo el año.

_ Por supuesto. ¿Quién si no una sangre sucia podría esforzarse tanto por perjudicar a Slytherin?

La perorata de Draco no continuó. Cuando Millicent se adelantó, Draco dio dos pasos atrás, tropezó y se dio contra la pared. No tardó en retirarse sin decir nada más.

_ Gracias, Milly. Me has evitado hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirte.

_ De nada… yo… aún te debo una disculpa._ Dijo. Era divertido verla tan nerviosa a pesar de lo ruda que era._ Aún no me he disculpado por eso de que mis padres quisieran casarme contigo.

_ Eh… Milly. Sé que tanto tú como Pansy os habéis pasado la vida pilladas por mí. Ahora que sé lo que soy… bueno, tiene más sentido._ Dije, poniéndole la mano en el hombro._ Pero Pansy encontró a alguien. Tú también lo harás. No tienes que forzar a nadie… ni hacer todo lo que nuestros padres te digan.

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

_ Debo confesar que ya estaba preocupada. El curso escolar ya estaba a punto de empezar, y la pérdida del profesor Slughorn para la plantilla podría habernos dejado sin un profesor._ Dije, observando a la joven mujer que tenía ante mí.

No debía tener más de veinte años, pero el historial que me había presentado parecía impresionante. Dumbledore había fracasado en su intento de recuperar al cansado profesor de pociones. Aunque imaginaba que a Snape no le haría mucha gracia que ahora que por fin iba a ejercer la materia que tanto le gustaba, apareciera una sustituta de última hora.

_ ¿La llevo hasta su despacho, profesora?_ La mujer sonrió.

_ No se preocupe, sabré llegar. Es una pena no haber estado para el banquete. Sé que es importante para el profesor Dumbledore. Usted debería volver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, no ha habido muchos reviews... aunque también es cierto que... ha fallado terriblemente fanfiction y llegaron... ¿3, 4 correos? ¿De los cuales la mayoría fallaban? Cosas que pasan. Así que os pongo ya el segundo capítulo y a ver si os gusta.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

No me sentía tan segura como de costumbre. Podía notar a mis compañeros de casa mirándome por encima del hombro. Siempre pensé que esas cosas no me importarían pero… supongo que su respeto y admiración era algo que daba terriblemente por sentado. Suspiré, pensando en las clases. Seguía siendo la primera de la promoción… era eso en lo que debía centrarme.

Así que estaba en la habitación, de nuevo, con los apuntes. Había sacado una media de EXTRAORDINARIO en todos mis TIMOS, y no podía estar más orgullosa. Pero no por eso iba a poder permitirme relajarme. Los estudios seguían siendo lo primero. Y se iba a empezar a recrudecer, especialmente en mi caso, que había escogido el máximo de asignaturas posibles.

Según mi horario, al día siguiente tendríamos clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y tenía curiosidad por saber quién la impartiría. No se había presentado en el gran comedor durante el banquete.

_ Ah, estás aquí._ Pansy tenía los brazos cruzados._ Te has escabullido antes de los postres. No es propio de ti. ¿Va todo bien?

Pansy era muy perceptiva conmigo. No se le escapaba nada.

_ Sí… es sólo que… tengo que acostumbrarme. Me siento como un ratón en un nido de serpientes._ Comenté, sincerándome.

_ Se les pasará. Es por la novedad, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Cuando ganes algún partido volverán a ponerse de tu parte, ya lo verás._ Me cogió la mano._ Sigues siendo la número uno en todo lo que te propones. Tendrán que verlo. Tus victorias no quedan tan lejos.

_ Sí, razón no te falta._ Sonreí._ ¿Has visto el temario para el EXTASIS?

_ No, Regina. Sólo tú y Hermione miráis esas cosas el primer día._ Puso los ojos en blanco._ Deberías divertirte un poco. No sé, ir a buscar a Emma y…

_ Pansy… ya ha pasado el toque de queda._ Le comenté, alzando una ceja.

_ Eso no te detuvo el año pasado, Regina._ Me recordó._ Nos pasamos semanas en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Soltó una pequeña risita al respecto. Era cierto. Había roto las normas por Emma… como si eso fuese una norma más. Para acabar con mis dudas… para estar a su lado. Ni tan siquiera lo había pensado.

_ Pero ella no sabría que voy…

_ Oh… sí que lo sabría._ Pansy sonrió._ Porque tu mejor amiga se lo ha dicho ya.

_ Ahora sí que no me puedo quedar aquí… eres una manipuladora, Pansy Parkinson._ Dije, poniéndome en pie.

_ A veces necesitas un empujoncito, Gina._ Dijo, sentándose sobre la cama._ Que te vaya bien.

Había visto a Emma apenas hacía unas horas… pero sin embargo, esa necesidad imperiosa de volver a verla, seguía dentro de mí. Demasiado preocupada por ello, no me percaté del ruido que estaba haciendo mientras me movía por los pasillos, hasta que el sonido de unos tacones y alguien aclarándose la garganta me dejaron helada en el sitio.

Y al girarme, me topé de bruces con una mujer desconocida. Lo cierto es que, de llevar uniforme, habría dado por hecho que era una alumna de séptimo. Pero no, no lo llevaba. Debía ser parte del personal. No había visto nunca a alguien tan joven trabajando en Hogwarts.

_ Señorita…_ Me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

_ Mills, Regina Mills._ Dije, tragando saliva.

La mujer expresó una curiosa sonrisa, apartándose un mechón de su cabello oscuro del rostro. Sus ojos casi parecían escanearme con la mirada.

_ Señorita Mills… sí. Me han hablado sobre usted. La primera de su promoción. ¿Cierto?

_ Sí… bueno. Así es.

_ ¿Qué podría llevar a una estudiante tan aplicada a saltarse las normas?_ Preguntó, dando un par de pasos de un lado a otro._ Oh… un chico, quizá.

_ Una chica, señora._ Dije, avergonzada.

_ Oh, una chica, ¿Eh?_ Alzó una ceja._ Bueno, Regina. Tienes que entender que, como tu profesora, no puedo permitir que vayas por los pasillos sin autorización.

_ Sí, lo sé, profesora.

_ Pero creo que ninguna de las dos quiere que esto figure en tu expediente._ Intentó inclinarse para quedar a mi altura, pero no me llevaba altura suficiente para que ese fuese un gesto natural._ Así que, por esta vez, puedo dejarlo pasar. Deberías ir a tu dormitorio ahora mismo.

_ Sí…_ Dije. Pensando en Emma.

No podía ir a avisarla, estando varias plantas más arriba. Ni tampoco iba a decirle a la profesora su identidad.

_ Slytherin, entonces._ Dijo._ La acompaño.

_ Sí, profesora._ Dije, mientras bajaba de nuevo las escaleras y maldecía una vez más en silencio.

Llegar a las mazmorras no había sido especialmente difícil, aunque notaba la atenta mirada de la mujer sobre mi nuca. Me producía una sensación intranquila. Llegué ante la pared a un ritmo mucho más rápido que con el que comencé el avance, pero sin llegar a correr.

"Basilisco" Murmuré ante la pared, en voz baja, que se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. La mujer sonrió y me miró una última vez.

_ Nos veremos mañana, señorita Mills. Intente no meterse en lios.

La pared se cerró entre las dos, pero tuve que dar un par de pasos para sentirme del todo segura. En ese momento extrañaba mi lechuza. Podría haberle mandado una nota a Emma para decirle que no me esperase en la sala común.

 _Emma Swan_

Eran las seis cuando me despertó Hermione. Allí estaba, tirada en la sala común, hasta que Herms me dio un golpe en el hombro que me hizo despertar.

_ ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?_ Pregunté, poniéndome en pie rápidamente.

_ Te has dormido._ Me dijo, en un susurro.

_ Regina me ha plantado._ Bufé, incorporándome._ Esta se la hago pagar. Seguro que me ha sustituido por sus apuntes de historia y ese Herpo el Loco, sea quien sea.

_ Emma, estoy segura de que Regina tiene buenas razones para no haber venido a verte. Ya viste cómo se derretía por ti en el tren.

_ Sí, razón no te falta._ Dije, mientras me ponía en pie._ Por favor, dime que tenemos pociones hoy.

_ Después del descanso. A primera hora Defensa contra las artes oscuras dobles con Slytherin.

_ Bien… Así se lo haré pagar a mi Ginita._ Dije, poniéndome en pie.

_ ¿Te recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que os batisteis?_ Alcé una ceja.

_ Déjame, que de ilusiones también se vie, Hermione._ Dije, mientras subía escaleras arriba para cambiarme.

 _Regina Mills_

No pude evitar sentirme culpable mientras me sentaba a la mesa del gran comedor. Emma apareció a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla. No pude evitar darle una sonrisa tristona.

_ Lo siento, Swanie… me pillaron._ Le dije, bajando la cabeza._ Estaba de camino y me vio la nueva profesora.

_ Eres un caso, Mills._ Dijo, imitando mi tono de voz._ Qué mal se te da romper las normas. Pero no pasa nada… te perdono porque eres guapa.

_ ¿Sólo por eso?_ Pregunté, poniendo morritos._ Y yo que pensaba que me querías por otras cosas.

_ Oh, no seas tonta._ Me puso la mano sobre la mejilla._ Te quiero porque me partiste el brazo… ¿No era eso?

Se me escapó la risa floja.

_ Siempre sabes cómo animarme._ Le confesé._ Anda, ve a desayunar. ¿No tienes que ponerte morada?

_ Sí, sí que tengo. Este cuerpo no se mantiene solo._ Me dio un beso en la mejilla, robó un bollo de la bandeja que tenía frente a mí y salió corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor.

_ Amo a esa chica… _susurré, poniéndome las manos bajo la barbilla.

_ Eso salta a la vista._ Pansy me devolvió a la realidad._ Pero que no te quite el apetito. Tenemos muchas clases hoy y tienes que estar en forma para pensar en las alineaciones del equipo.

Pansy tenía razón. Tenía mucho que hacer. Y muchas cosas en las que pensar durante el desayuno. Sin embargo, cuando quise darme cuenta, ya nos encontrábamos tomando asiento en el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Emma estaba a mi lado, con los libros desordenados sobre la mesa. La pluma fuera de sitio y con la mirada sobre mí.

_ Emma…

La frase que iba a decirle murió en mis labios cuando la puerta que se hallaba frente a todos nosotros se abrió. Allí estaba, la mujer que me había descubierto en mis correrías. Tan bien vestida, tan correcta. Se puso frente a la pizarra y escribió dos palabras.

"Athenea Williams"

_ Antes de comenzar, hay un par de cosas que quisiera dejar claras. Sé que muchos de vosotros querréis cuchichear sobre lo escaso del tiempo que hace que yo misma estaba sentada en un aula recibiendo instrucción. Algunos incluso cuchichearéis sobre la desesperación que ha de haber tenido el profesor Dumbledore para elegirme a mí para este puesto._ Hizo una pausa._ Pero puedo aseguraros que vuestros temores están infundados. No tendré ningún inconveniente en hacer una demostración privada al que tenga algo que decir al respecto.

Algo en la forma en la que sonrió me hizo pensar, al igual que al resto de la clase, que aquello era una pésima idea.

_ Lo siguiente que quiero tratar… parte de la misma línea. Sé que muchos estaréis sorprendidos de ver cómo la media de EXTRAORDINARIO que exigían los profesores Moody o Umbridge ha sido rebajada a una de ACEPTABLE. Quiero dejar clara una cosa a ese respecto. Quizá haya tenido la bondad de abrir mis manos a todos los alumnos capaces de sostener la varita correctamente… Pero eso no significa que mi asignatura… sea sencilla. He sido generosa daba vuestra descompensada educación. Pero aquellos que vengan pensando que podrán obtener créditos fácilmente deberían retirarse en este momento.

Hizo un pase con la varita y la puerta tras nosotros se abrió repentinamente, de forma sonora y dramática.

_ No perdáis mi tiempo… haced el favor… sed honestos con vosotros mismos.

Noté que Emma temblaba sobre la silla y hacía el amago de levantarse, pero puse la mano sobre su pierna y negué con la cabeza. Sin embargo, sí que hubo un par de alumnos que se pusieron en pie y se marcharon del aula.

_ Muy bien, como habéis leído, soy la señorita Williams. Y me gustaría comenzar con algo para calibraros. ¿Habéis oído hablar del encantamiento Patronus?

Hermione y yo, como de costumbre, alzamos la mano al mismo tiempo. Era ya una costumbre. Si no nos llevásemos tan bien, lo más probable es que nos odiásemos a muerte.

_ Sí, ¿Señorita…?

_ Granger, profesora Williams._ Dijo ella, muy orgullosa._ El encantamiento patronus es un reflejo de las emociones positivas del mago. Se utiliza en la defensa de los dementores. Un mago con talento es capaz de darle la forma corpórea de un animal que le represente.

_ Excelente, señorita Granger. Diez puntos para Gryffindor._ Dijo la profesora._ En la clase de hoy quiero ver cómo practicáis este encantamiento. Pero no os desilusionéis si no lo conseguís ahora. Es un hechizo complejo.

_ ¡Expecto Patronum!

Cuando alcé la varita, sujetando la mano de Emma con la otra mano, un elegante caballo de luz surgió de su extremo y recorrió el aula, galopando. Tras un breve relincho frente a la profesora, el animal desapareció.

_ Vaya… parece que lo que dicen los profesores sobre la señorita Mills no es exagerado._ Me miró, alzando una ceja. Sentí que quería recalcarme lo que me había dicho el día anterior._ Sin embargo, aún no había autorizado a que comenzase.

_ Lo siento, profesora._ Dije, bajando la mirada.

_ No importa._ Dijo, sin mirarme directamente._ En cualquier caso, la ejecución de la señorita Mills es de admirar, y supongo que no le importará ayudar al resto.

_ Será un placer._ Le dije.

_ Oh, que no se me olvide. Ganas cincuenta puntos para Slytherin por esa demostración.

Me brillaron los ojos. Después de semejante envite mis compañeros tendrían que reconocer que seguía siendo la mejor, y quizá incluso acallase algunas bocas. No me equivocaba, mi talento me seguiría manteniendo en lo más alto si no me dormía.

_ Eso ha sido impresionante._ dijo Emma._ Vas a tener mucho trabajo para que yo haga algo parecido.

_ Oh, vamos, cielo._ Le dije._ Has tenido una vida feliz, no te será tan complicado… por lo pronto, inclina la varita un poco más hacia arriba.

_ Estás muy subidita._ Me dijo, alzando una ceja._ Ya verás en pociones…


	3. Chapter 3

_Regina Mills_

Emma hizo todo lo que pudo… pero no había forma humana de que le saliese un patronus hecho y derecho. Apenas un escudo de luz… bastante pequeño. Estaba sudando y le costaba respirar después de todos aquellos intentos.

_ Genial… ya estoy metiendo la pata otra vez._ Bufé.

Athenea pareció oírla, porque se acercó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que ella correspondió, aunque se notaba de forma algo forzada.

_ No sea tan dura consigo misma, señorita Swan. Tan sólo la señorita Granger, la señorita Mills y el señor Potter han sido capaces de lograr un patronus corpóreo. Le diré lo mismo que al resto de sus compañeros. Siga practicando.

_ Sí, profesora. Muchas gracias._ Bajó la mirada._ Pero no me gusta fallar.

_ Esa competitividad es buena._ Sonrió._ Pero no deje que la agobie. Es un buen conjuro para alguien tan joven.

Se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del resto de alumnos.

_ Podemos dar la clase terminada por hoy. Acercaos antes de la salida por favor.

La profesora se quedó junto a la salida y nos dio una onza de chocolate a cada uno. La lección había sido breve, pero estaba claro, como ella misma había dicho, que la usaba para probarnos. Yo me sentía orgullosa de haber superado la prueba… pero Emma. Emma estaba ofuscada.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ Le pregunté, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

_ No me gusta esa mujer._ Dijo, bufando como un animal furioso._ Me mira con condescendencia. Como si diera por sentado que no valgo nada.

_ ¿Qué dices, Emma?_ Le rodeé la cintura con la mano mientras bajábamos escaleras abajo._ Yo no he visto nada de eso… parecía que se preocupaba. Es todo. Ya te gustaría que a Snape le importase tanto animarte.

_ No sé… hay algo en cómo me mira… no me gusta.

Habíamos llegado frente al aula de pociones, y no éramos las únicas que cuchicheábamos. Era poco habitual que la profesora Mcgonagall se retrasase.

_ Emma… de verdad. A mí me ha gustado mucho la clase… creo que te preocupas en vano._ Le susurré, escuchando los pasos de la profesora._ Debo irme, tengo clase con los de Hufflepuff.

_ Nos vemos en el descanso._ Me dijo, en voz baja._ Te quiero.

_ Y yo a ti._ Le dije antes de perderme por los pasillos.

 _Emma Swan_

Transformaciones tampoco fue la asignatura que me animó. Quizá Regina no estuviera allí demostrando que podía convertir una mesa en una bandada de pájaros con un sólo toque de la varita, pero Hermione tenía espacio para lucirse. Yo estaba intentando esconderme detrás de una pila de libros.

Se nos había pedido que comenzaremos con los hechizos no verbales. Lo cual era mucho más complejo de lo que parecía en un principio. A viva voz era bien capaz de convertir aquella rata en una copa de cristal. Había sido capaz de que tenía doce años. Pero en aquel instante, hacerlo sin pronunciar palabra… hacerlo sólo con el pensamiento…

Era muchísimo más difícil que cuando no sabía hacer magia. Aprender los conjuros, quería decir. Ahora sentía que para mí era como tratar de desaprender, en lugar de aprender algo nuevo.

_ Herms, no puedo con esto... Soy lo peor._ Murmuré.

_ No eres lo peor… mira eso._ Me dijo, en un susurro, dándome un codazo.

Tenía una sonrisa pícara que no le pegaba. Eso se le había pegado de Pansy, de eso estaba segura. Aunque era gracioso, para qué negarlo. De alguna forma, Ron había acabado flotando cabeza abajo en mitad del aula, con unas enormes orejas de burro… que estaban completamente coloradas.

_ Pobre… no deberíamos reírnos._ Dije, intentando contener una carcajada._ Lo está pasando mal. Es uno de tus mejores amigos… ¿No te da pena?

_ Claro que me da pena._ Murmuró, dando un suave golpe con la varita.

Ron bajó lentamente al suelo y nos miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras la profesora se acercaba a devolverle a las orejas su tamaño original.

 _Regina Mills_

Estaba tumbada sobre el césped. Los últimos coletazos del verano aún se hacían notar, y era un día cálido. Me había despojado de la capa y la había dejado a un lado. Empezaba a sentir cierta modorra. Después de lo mal que había dormido la noche anterior estaba cansada.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún así pude notar cómo se me tapaba la vista. Abrí los ojos, sintiendo el impulso inmediato de entrecerrarlos, cuando vi aquel rostro enmarcado por una melena rubia. Sonreí un poco.

_ ¿Quieres que te dé un beso de buenas noches?_ Preguntó Emma, coqueta.

_ Quizá prefiera un beso de buenos días._ Le dije, siguiendo su juego.

Se tumbó sobre mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

_ ¿Qué tal tu clase…?_ Preguntó._ Tienes barro en los zapatos… ¿Herbología?

_ Premio, señorita Swan._ Le dije._ Es de tus favoritas, ¿Cierto?

_ Sólo porque se me da bien… como pociones._ Dijo, sin dejar de mirarme._ ¿A ti hay algo que se te dé mal?

_ Pues… estudios muggles, la verdad._ Confesé._ Una vez leí uno de los libros de texto y… puff. No pude soportarlo.

_ Sigues siendo una Slytherin odia muggles en alguna parte._ Dramatizó.

_ ¿Qué? ¡No! Tus padres son muggles y me caen muy bien.

_ Te caen bien tus suegros… ¿Ves? Ningún muggle diría eso jamás._ Se separó y se sentó a mi lado. Yo me incorporé.

_ Oye, ¿No es esa Morgana?_ Emma miraba a un punto ligeramente distante.

Pero lo cierto es que sería difícil no distinguirla. Su porte la hacía destacar, así como sus ropas de abrigo, y en especial el escudo de Durmstrang sobre el pecho. Me puse en pie lentamente y me dirigí hacia ella. En cuanto se percató de mi presencia, se detuvo y me dedicó una larga sonrisa.

_ Morgana, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ Pregunté._ Me alegro de verte, por cierto.

_ Oh, nada importante. La profesora Mcgonagall necesitaba que verificase algunas referencias._ Se cruzó de brazos._ ¿Qué tal vuestro primer día? ¿Hogwarts os lo pone demasiado fácil?

_ Ni por asomo._ Se quejó Emma._ Los hechizos no verbales son un infierno.

Morgana sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_ Eso es temario de quinto en Durmstrang._ Dijo, orgullosa._ Regina ya los ha estado practicando este verano.

_ ¡Eh!_ Se quejó Emma._ ¡Se supone que no puedes practicar en vacaciones!

_ Para ser justa tenía dos tutoras especializadas._ Reconocí.

_ ¿Y traías ese patronus practicado de casa?_ Se cruzó de brazos.

_ Por supuesto, Emma. Una no coge la varita y hace un patronus corpóreo de buenas a primeras._ Le dije.

_ ¡Eres una tramposa!_ Me acusó, llenando los carrillos.

_ Emma… ¿Habrías practicado de haber podido?_ Me crucé de brazos.

_ No pero… ¡No es justo!

_ Te pones muy mona cuando te enfadas, Swanie._ Noté cómo se le desinflaba el enfado.

_ No juegues así conmigo, jo.

_ Bueno… debería dejaros, pareja._ Morgana sonrió._ Pero… mandadme una lechuza si queréis tomar algo en una de esas visitas a Hogsmeade que os dejan hacer.

_ Lo haremos.

Morgana se despidió con la mano y yo la imité.

_ Mi madre dice que debo estrechar lazos con ella._ Me crucé de brazos._ Pero es difícil.

_ ¿Difícil? Difíciles eran tus otros padres._ Dijo Emma._ ¿Qué tiene de difícil Morgana?

_ Que me recuerda demasiado a mi madre… y a mí misma. Es una Karkarov… es la cara de Durmstrang y…

_ Entiendo. Perdona si he tocado una fibra sensible._ Me cogió la mano.

_ Estoy bien. No tenéis que preocuparos tanto por mí._ Me pasé la mano por la nuca._ Anda, vamos a pociones. Snape nos matará si llegamos tarde.

Y en parte no me faltaba razón, porque si Emma se había mostrado molesta aquella mañana, cuando Snape entró en el aula, unos minutos tarde, algo que, por cierto, no era para nada habitual en él, parecía un terremoto. Estaba claro que estaba genuinamente furioso.

Dudaba que si Emma hacía alguno de sus chistes fuese a salir indemne en aquella ocasión. Me senté junto a Pansy y empecé a ojear mi libro.

_ Ya te echaba en falta._ Dijo, mientras repasaba el suyo._ No creo que Snape vaya a ponérnoslo fácil… si supieras lo que he oído.

_ ¿Has vuelto a los chismes, Pansy?_ Le pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Esto es serio, Regina._ Dijo, sacando su material._ Dicen que Snape ha discutido con Williams. Que iba a…

_ Si lo que tiene que compartir con la señorita Mills es tan importante supongo que no le importará contárselo al resto de la clase.

La voz de Snape, como de costumbre, fría y profunda, hizo que un escalofrío me recorriese la espalda. Por supuesto que nos había oído. ¡Maldita sea el ansia de cotilleos!

_ Profesor… no creo que sea una buena idea que yo…

_ No, insisto._ Intervino él._ Por favor, cuéntaselo a todos. Estoy seguro de que se mueren de curiosidad.

Pansy se habría metido dentro del caldero si no se hubiera quedado helada por la mirada de Snape. Sí, a pesar del fluido hirviente que había tras ella.

_ Me contaron qué…

_ ¿Quién se lo contó?

_ Zabini, profesor..._ Dijo, apartando la mirada del chico, que se vio vendido por ella._ Me contó que usted y la profesora Williams discutieron… sobre el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras… al parecer usted iba a ejercerlo este curso hasta que ella se presentó.

Snape se puso rojo de ira. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado. ¿Cómo de grave podía haber sido todo aquello?

 _Unas horas antes_

 _Narrado en tercera persona_

Athenea no había tenido tiempo a adaptarse a su despacho, a su dormitorio. Era escueto, pero práctico. No tardaría demasiado en recibir su primera visita. El profesor Snape entró, moviéndose de tal forma que parecía un murciélago.

_ Osea que usted es la señorita Williams._ Snape no estaba de buen humor.

Pero era por buenas razones. Hasta la noche del día siguiente, que él supiese, enseñaría defensa contra las artes Oscuras. Había preparado su material para la asignatura y ahora no podría impartirla porque, en última instancia, había parecido aquella mujer.

Poco más que una niña. Eso era lo que vería cualquiera. Y Snape no fue una excepción en ese caso. No podía creerse que aquella jovencita le hubiera robado su legítimo puesto.

_ Supuse que vendrías, Severus._ Le miró a los ojos._ Deberías tranquilizarte un poco. ¿Quieres un té?

_ No, no quiero té. Lo que quisiera es una explicación._ Dijo, mirándola._ Hasta ayer ni tan siquiera sabíamos de su existencia, y hoy llega y se queda con mi puesto.

_ Profesor… tan sólo he venido a cubrir una vacante._ Suspiró._ Ya es bastante difícil prepararme sin estas insinuaciones. Como sabrá, es la primera vez que doy clase.

_ No tiene experiencia y…

_ Profesor Snape, con todo el respeto que puedo profesarle en estos momentos… debo decirle que si continúa con esa frase le demostraré yo misma si tengo o no lo requerido para enseñar esta asignatura.

 _Pansy Parkinson_

_ Debo deducir entonces que Zabini debía estar en la sala contigua escuchando. Por tanto. Os restaré cinco puntos a cada uno y los tres estáis castigados mañana por la noche.

_ ¿Los tres?_ Pregunté, tensa.

_ Usted, el señor Zabina y la señorita Mills._ Dijo Snape, con ligereza._ Así aprenderán a no espiar ni a cuchichear en mi clase.

Me llevé las manos al rostro. Había hecho que castigaran a Regina por mi culpa. La morena, sin embargo, sólo suspiró y asintió, comenzando a preparar la poción, el filtro de muertos en vida.

_ ¿No vas a protestar?_ Comenté._ Ni siquiera has hecho nada…

_ No te preocupes._ Dijo ella, sin perder el hilo._ Puedo aplazar las pruebas un día más… Sólo espero que aquí el demonio rubio no me coja demasiada ventaja.


	4. Chapter 4

_Regina Mills_

Aquello no podía ser. Me temblaban las manos cuando pedí que me lo repitieran, pero me dijeron exactamente las mismas palabras, con la misma dureza, y sin la más mínima anestesia.

_ Estás fuera del equipo, Regina._ La voz de Mallory no dejaba lugar a dudas._ Según tus propias condiciones, no tienes ningún derecho a estar en él.

Apreté el brazo en un puño. No, aquello no podía ser.

_ ¡No podéis echarme! Soy la capitana, y la mejor golpeadora que tiene Slytherin y lo sabéis.

_ Eso no cambia que eres una asquerosa mestiza._ Y entonces, Mallory me escupió.

Me desplomé, mirándolas a los ojos. Aquello… aquello era lo más humillante que me había pasado en la vida.

_ Nos importa una mierda que seas la primera de la clase, Regina._ Intervino Miles, el guardián._ No cumples los requisitos ajenos al deporte.

Se marcharon, entre risas, y me dejaron allí. Me temblaban las manos. Había sido la peor semana de mi vida. Alguien había quemado mi ropa interior, alguien había tirado mis libros al lago para que se los comiese el calamar gigante. Y quién sabe por qué, había quemado mis fotos familiares.

_ Pareces turbada…

Una voz chillona me había hablado. Cuando me giré, me di cuenta de que se trataba de una bruja… parte de un cuadro. Me estaba mirando. Era anciana, encorvada, y tenía una gran verruga en la nariz. Era como los muggles solían imaginarse que éramos las brujas.

_ Es para estarlo. Se ha ido todo al infierno. El respeto que la gente me tenía, incluso mi equipo. Cada día me salen con una broma nueva y a este paso voy a empezar a bajar mis notas. Me estaba pensando… no sé, pedir que volvieran a seleccionarme. No creo que sea una Slytherin… quizá estuviera mejor en Hufflepuff.

_ Oh, pero no digas eso, pequeña… todo puede arreglarse. Yo puedo arreglarlo._ Lanzó una risita._ ¿Quieres que vuelvan a respetarte?

Me puse en pie y miré a aquel cuadro.

_ Oye, si es una broma que han montado no tiene gracia…

_ Hablo muy en serio, niña._ Dio una patada al suelo de su retrato, provocando que el marco temblase._ ¿Quieres que dejen de poner en duda tus orígenes?

_ Pues sí, sí que quiero._ Dije, suspirando._ Era lo que querías oír. ¿Qué me gustaría que me trataran como antes? Pues sí. Ojalá fuese así. Ojalá nadie pusiera en duda mi pureza de sangre.

Entonces la mujer emitió una risa que parecía más un animal chillando de dolor que una risa de felicidad.

_ ¡Deseo concedido, muchacha!

Sentí que me mareaba y me desplomé en el suelo. Cuando desperté, me encontraba en el mismo sitio. Me sentía como si me hubiera pasado por encima el expreso de Hogwarts. Me incorporé y sentí una fuerte arcada.

_ Regina…

La profesora Williams acababa de girar la esquina. En aquel momento la vi como mi salvadora. Cuando intenté levantarme sentí otra arcada más fuerte y tuve que vomitar en un jarrón. Estaba temblando cuando la mujer me recogió, a punto de caer al suelo.

_ Deja que te lleve._ Me dijo, cogiéndome en brazos.

Yo estaba demasiado cansada… volvía a notar cómo el sueño me dominaba. Me sentía como si mi cerebro estuviese en llamas. Observé con detenimiento el techo de la enfermería cuando me desperté. Tenía la terrible sensación de que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Me incorporé y vi que la estancia estaba vacía. Me dolía la cabeza. Me crují el cuello y me incorporé. Mirando el reloj comprobé que apenas había pasado una hora. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Pansy entró corriendo.

_ Por amor de dios, dime que estás bien._ Me cogió las manos._ Estaba preocupadisima.

Alcé la mirada. Pansy parecía un poco diferente. Tenía el pelo más arreglado que aquella mañana, y se había puesto maquillaje.

_ Oye, ¿Vienes tú sola? ¿Qué pasa con Emma y con Herms?_ Pregunté.

_ ¿Quién?_ alzó una ceja.

_ Ya sabes… Emma Swan y Hermione Granger…_ Alcé una ceja.

_ ¿Y por qué iban a venir tu dos mayores enemigas a verte a la enfermería? ¿Para burlarse de ti?

Me incorporé rápidamente y me levanté de la cama. Mi cabeza seguía ardiendo, notaba como si mi cerebro estuviese latiendo.

_ Pero… ¿Qué dices? Emma es mi novia...

No, no ayudó. ¿El qué? La bofetada que Pansy acababa de darme con todas sus ganas… que por poco me tira al suelo otra vez.

_ ¡Yo soy tu novia, Regina!_ Me espetó._ Mira, que estés traspuesta no te da derecho a poner en duda nuestra relación.

_ Mira… tengo que… salir de aquí._ Me sostuvo.

_ No quería darte tan fuerte..._ dijo ella, ayudándome a ponerme de pie._ ¿Estás bien, cariño?

_ Sí..._ Mentí._ Pansy, es muy importante que me lleves al pasillo donde me encontraron, en la tercera planta… debo ver un cuadro.

_ Creo que estás delirando…

_ Te lo ruego, Pansy… de verdad, es importante._ Le pedí.

Pansy asintió, poco convencida, pero me ayudó a llegar. A medida que nos acercamos el dolor iba creciendo cada vez más. Acabé sentada contra la misma pared en la que me habían dejado los chicos.

_ Regina… no sé qué..._ Empezó Pansy.

_ Déjame sola, por favor._ Le pedí._ No me lo hagas repetir.

Pansy asintió lentamente y se dirigió al pasillo. Mi instinto me decía que hiciera lo que hiciera, aquella cosa no reaparecería. En cuando Pansy dobló la esquina, pude escuchar aquella característica risita nerviosa.

_ Parece que alguien tiene dudas sobre lo que quería._ Dijo la bruja… me dolía la cabeza más que nunca._ No te preocupes, se te pasará.

_ ¿Qué diablos has hecho?_ Pregunté, tratando de incorporarme sin éxito._ Me has quitado a Emma…

Quizá todo aquello fuese una pésima broma, pero la cabeza me dolía demasiado para pensar con detenimiento sobre lo que podía estar ocurriendo en realidad. Asumía que todo tenía que ser real.

_ No querías que se pusiera en duda tu estatus de sangre… eso he hecho._ Se rió con ganas._ Es una lástima que la Regina sangre limpia no tenga a Emma entre sus personas favoritas…

Me puse en pie y traté de alcanzar el cuadro, pero las piernas me fallaron y me desplomé.

_ Juro que te haré jirones… te destrozaré. Voy a quemarte, maldita pintura. Voy a reducirte a cenizas…

_ Oh, no, querida… muy pronto vas a olvidarte de mí… vas a olvidarte de muchas cosas, Regina Mills. Ten cuidado… se te está subiendo la sangre de tu madre…

_ Eres una enferma..._ Dije, a voz en grito.

Notaba que me pesaban los párpados. Era demasiado difícil concentrarse, el dolor de cabeza iba aumentando cada vez más. Nunca me había dolido tanto la cabeza.

_ Tú has pedido un deseo y yo te lo he concedido, Regina Mills.

Y la imagen del cuadro se desvaneció. Aquello no podía ser… los genios no existían… aquello… tenía que ser una pesadilla. Vi a Emma girar la esquina. Ella… la necesitaba a ella. La rubia se me quedó mirando cuando aparecí, arrastrándome.

_ Emma..._ La llamé.

_ ¿Mills?_ Alzó una ceja, mirándome._ ¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre?

_ Emma, acércate, por favor…

Lo hizo con ciertas reticencias. Al ver que no me podía mover, me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

 _Emma Swan_

Regina Mills era una de las personas más odiosas que había conocido en mi vida, pero la verdad sea dicha, no era tan cruel como para dejarla allí en aquel estado. Temblaba, tenía la visión lo borrosa. Parecía que no podía tenerse en pie.

_ Emma… quiero decirte una cosa… y quiero que me escuches, por favor._ Me tomó del rostro.

Había algo en su mirada… algo mezclado con la desesperación… algo muy distinto a esa airada altanería y superioridad que destilaba cuando me miraba antes de empezar los partido de quidditch.

_ Quiero que sepas que… a pesar de lo que te diga mañana… a pesar de lo que crea… hay una única cosa que es cierta..._ Tropezó y la sostuve.

_ Mills, me asustas._ Le confesé.

_ Emma… yo… te quiero._ Suspiré, aquello era una broma de mal gusto.

_ Mills, si pretendes que caiga en alguna de tus tretas esta no hay quién se la crea.

_ No… Emma, te lo juro. Tú y yo tenemos que estar juntas… ¿Vale? Prométeme que… no lo olvidarás. Es...

Perdió la conciencia entre mis brazos. Podía ver sus ojos húmedos. No podía dejarla así. Pero tampoco tenía ni idea de dónde estaba

_ ¿Qué haces con mi Regina, so lagarta?

Pansy venía como un terremoto. Era la novia más protectora que había visto en toda mi vida. Temía que me lanzara una maldición imperdonable.

_ Mills está enferma. Se me ha desmayado encima. No decía más que tonterías.

_ Emma..._ La vi alzar el rostro.

Y ocurrió. Regina acababa de hacerlo. Sus labios habían rozado los míos, en un beso leve, pero que provocó que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se nublaran al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué diablos hacía sido aquello? Solté a Regina con delicadeza, porque Pansy ya había sacado la varita.

_ ¡Demaius!

Vaya, no había sido una maldición imperdonable, puntos para mí. Me dejé caer, dando una voltereta como Harry me había enseñado y me colé por una esquina.

_ Si vuelves a tocar a mi Regina te destrozo.

_ Quédatela, antes me lío con un hipogrifo que con tu chica._ Le respondí, mientras echaba a correr.

 _Regina Mills_

Mi mente volaba en una nebulosa. Los recuerdos parecían estar hechos de una espesa mermelada a la que le costaba reasentarse, recordaba haber subido al tercer piso, no sabía para qué. Y había aparecido aquella insufrible de Emma Swan.

Cuando abrí los ojos no sabía dónde estaba. Estaba claro que se trataba de la habitación de alguien, aunque no podría dictaminar de quién. Era pequeña, y estaba llena de libros y útiles de magia. Escuchaba dos voces de mujer. Una de ellas gritaba, la reconocí al instante. La otra contestaba con voz calmada, y me sonaba… Tardé un poco en identificarla como la nueva profesora, Athenea.

_ ¡Ha besado a esa asquerosa sangre sucia, profesora!_ Gritaba Pansy._ Delante de mis narices, nada más y nada menos. Mientras gimoteaba su nombre.

_ ¿Estás segura de eso, Pansy?

_ Lo vi como ahora mismo la estoy viendo a usted._ Exclamó._ Sé que esa mala pécora ha lanzado un hechizo a Regina. O peor, ha usado un filtro de amor.

_ Esas son acusaciones muy serias, Pansy. Regina no muestra pruebas de ninguna de las dos.

_ ¿Entonces usted sugiere que Regina está enamorada de Emma?_ La cara de Pansy en aquel momento debía de coincidir con la mía.

¿Yo, y Emma Swan? ¿A qué simplón se le podía ocurrir si quiera semejante idea? ¿A la cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor? Partirle el brazo era lo más amable que alguna vez había hecho por ella. ¿Pansy pensaba que yo había besado a esa asquerosa sangre sucia? ¿Así, sin más? Decidí hacer acto de presencia y toser.

_ Gina… ¿Estás bien?_ Fue Pansy la que habló._ ¿Está bien mi reina?

_ Tu reina está divinamente, Pansyta._ Le contesté._ ¿Qué es eso que estás diciendo de qué he besado a Emma Swan?

_ Suena a que estabas confusa, Regina._ Intervino la señorita Williams._ Quizá algo que tomaste y que te sentó mal. No se trata de conjuros ni de pociones. Lo he comprobado.

_ No sé qué habrá sido, pero tiene que haber sido muy fuerte._ Me llevé la mano a la cabeza._ ¿Puedo volver a mi habitación?

Si había besado a Emma Swan lo principal para mí en aquel momento era conseguir enjuague bucal para deshacerme de todo rastro de ella de mi organismo. Qué asco, me estaban dando arcadas sólo de pensarlo.

_ Claro, vete. Pero cuídate, vale. Si te ocurre algo más que sea extraño deberías ir a la enfermería.

_ ¿Algo más raro que besar a Swan? Eso es difícil, pero lo tendré en cuenta. Vámonos, Pansyta, Gracias profesora.

Aún no me lo terminaba de creer mientras me dirigía a la sala común.


	5. Chapter 5

_Emma Swan_

_ Pero… tienes que ayudarme. Un poco de compasión._ Insistí.

Hermione alzó una ceja, inflexible ante mis palabras. Más que conseguir hacer frenar un poco esa convicción parecía que había hecho justo lo contrario. Estaba inflexible.

_ Emma, si te hago los deberes no vas a aprender nunca. Tienes que arreglártelas por ti misma._ Me dijo, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

_ ¿Vas a dejar que suspenda, Herms?_ Le pregunté, mientras ponía ojos de cordero degollado._ ¿Tú, qué eres mi mejor amiga? No te digo que me hagas los deberes, sólo que me ayudes a entender todo esto.

_ Te resultaría más fácil si no te durmieses en clase._ Se quejó, mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado._ No vas a poder vivir siempre de las pociones, ¿Sabes? Si tu sueño es ser un Auror no vas a conseguir sólo con eso. Necesitas defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero esa asignatura se me resistía a pesar de que no me quedaba más remedio que seguir intentándolo. Aunque lo cierto es que sentía que defensa contra las artes oscuras no era lo mío. Si la profesora Williams no hubiera sido tan indulgente ni tan siquiera tendría derecho a estudiar su asignatura. Con mi "Aceptable", no habría llegado muy lejos con otro profesor.

_ Bueno, espero que tu ayuda me baste. Ya sabes lo que pasó el año pasado en el ED. Fui la única que no consiguió hacer un Patronus.

No quería esforzarme en pensar en el año anterior. Había sido horrible. Los castigos que había ejecutado la profesora Umbridge sobre mí habían sido innombrables, especialmente desde que Regina me había cogido fijación y había ido a la brigada inquisitorial con todos mis chismes. No había estado con ellos, eso requería demasiada dedicación para esa sabionda, pero no se había cortado para que me hicieran pasar malos ratos.

Aún estaba enfadada por cómo se había atrevido a besarme. No dejaba de tener… pesadillas, con aquel beso. Regina no había vuelto a acercarse a mí desde entonces más que para insultarme cuando nos tropezábamos por los pasillos y para torpedearme en las clases.

Todo parecía haber vuelto a su perspectiva habitual. Su mirada volvía a ser igual de fría, y sin embargo, yo no podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana lo que me había dicho entonces… cómo me lo había dicho… y aquella mirada que me había dedicado.

_ ¡Emma!_ Hermione me sacó de mi ensoñación._ Primero me pides que te ayude y luego te quedas en chupilandia.

_ Oh, perdona, Herms. Estaba pensando en tonterías._ Dije, mirando el libro de texto._ ¿Podemos repasar los usos de la sangre de dragón? Siempre se me olvidan dos o tres.

_ Eres un caso._ Dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza.

Esa frase me hizo sonreír, aunque no sabía por qué.

 _Regina Mills_

El temario del ÉXTASIS era muy interesante. Difícil, como un gran desafío. No era el tipo de cosa que uno se preparaba en el último minuto. Quería estar preparada lo antes posible. Apenas empezaba el sexto curso, eso era cierto, pero sentía que el final del séptimo ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. La media de Excelente de los TIMOS era agradable, así como poder asistir a todos los cursos que quería, pero eso no me aseguraba la excelencia.

Relajarse no entraba en mis planes. Así que estaba estudiando en el dormitorio cuando sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura y unos labios que, suavemente, besaban mi nueva. Pansy me acarició la espalda y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

_ Sabes perfectamente que estoy estudiando, Pansyta._ Le recriminé, seguido de un ronroneo._ No me hagas esto…

_ Oh, qué pasa… ¿Crees que te pierden mis labios, reina?_ Comentó mientras me tomaba de la cintura._ Ya te tengo donde yo quería…

_ No es justo, Pansyta..._ La miré._ ¿Estás intentando que mis notas bajen?

_ Estoy intentando tener un momento con mi chica._ Me besó en los labios lentamente._ Y creo que lo he conseguido.

_ Eres diabólica..._ La miré a los ojos.

_ ¿Acaso no me quieres por eso?_ Me puso la mano en el cuello y me estremecí._ Regina, no sabes cuantas noches soñé contigo hasta que me aceptaste…

_ Oh… no empieces con eso._ Le dije, mirándola._ No uses la pena… está feo.

Dio un bocado justo frente a mis labios, yo le devolví el gesto.

 _Athenea Williams_

Los pasos que se escuchaban en la sala me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento. Alguien había entrado en mi dormitorio sin avisar. Me puse en pie, varita en ristre y apunté a aquella mujer directamente a los ojos con la varita.

_ Buena varita… ¿Nervio de dragón?_ Preguntó, como si tal cosa.

_ Pluma de fénix, y no se escaquee. ¿Quién es usted y por qué se presenta aquí sin avisar?

_ Mi nombre es Morgana Karkarov.

Encendí las luces de la habitación y, efectivamente, me encontré con la directora del colegio Durmstrang, vestida con el clásico uniforme de la institución. Instintivamente bajé la varita al verla. No tenía nada que temer de aquella mujer.

_ Disculpe mi intromisión._ Habló con educación._ Tengo cierto interés en conocer al profesorado. Mi tiempo es limitado y el Jet lag ha hecho cierta mella en mí.

_ Mi nombre es Athenea Williams._ Dije, estrechandole la mano._ Es un placer.

Estaba muy preocupada por estar en pijama ante aquella mujer… no entendía el motivo, era culpa suya, después de todo. Era ella la que se había presentado. sin avisar.

_ Supongo que no se ha llevado una gran impresión.

_ ¿Usted cree?_ Morgana sonrió._ Ha demostrado unos increíbles reflejos y ha sabido justo dónde apuntar, en mi flanco más vulnerable. Usted sabe lo que se hace. Es una lástima que esté aquí y no en mi colegio.

_ ¿Es imprudente preguntar el motivo por el que está usted aquí y no en su colegio?_ Pregunté, sincera.

_ Oh, no se preocupe, se trata de unos asuntos de cooperación internacional._ Le dijo, con cierta parsimonia._ Nada de lo que deba preocuparse aún.

_ Entendido._ Athenea suspiró._ ¿Podríamos continuar esta conversación mañana? Se lo ruego, estoy muy cansada.

_ Está bien. Gracias por su tiempo, de todas formas._ Sonrió, hizo una leve inclinación y salió fuera.

 _Morgana Karkarov_

Aquella joven me había dado una buena impresión. Cuando había escuchado que Hogwarts había contratado a una chiquilla me había reído, pero al verla tan de cerca no parecía tan gracioso. Se veía a una mujer aplicada y con talento.

_ ¿Ha terminado, señorita Karkarov?

La voz tímida de aquella mujer me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Alcé una ceja, mirándola a los ojos. Era mi nueva ayudante, una mujer aplicada y dedicada, sin duda. Hija de un hombre muy importante. Pero la perdían sus sentimientos.

_ Scamander._ La llamé._ ¿Sería posible que me dejase a solas con mis pensamientos unos segundos?

_ Ah… sí, por supuesto.

Anduvimos en silencio por los pasillos. No me apetecía hablar con el profesor Dumbledore aún sobre el asunto que me traía al castillo. La charla con la directora de Beaxbatons, dada nuestra avinagrada relación, no había sido fácil. Y el director de Hogwarts tampoco contaba con mi simpatía particular.

_ Scamander, ojalá pudiese encargarte a ti estos menesteres._ Dije, en voz alta._ Es tedioso. ¿Lo sabías?

_ Lo imagino, señorita Karkarov._ Me miró._ Trabaja usted demasiado.

Sonreí un poco ante la forma que tenía de subirme el ego. Mis pasos se detuvieron frente a un gran grifo, que bloqueaba una entrada.

_ Leta..._ La llamé por su nombre._ Deseame suerte.

_ Yo siempre le deseo suerte, señorita Karkarov.

_ Helado de fresa._ Exclamé, mirando al grifo, que se apartó para dejarme pasar.

 _Emma Swan_

Había llegado el día. Finalmente volvería el quidditch. Había estado entrenando todo el verano para poder conseguir estar en mi mejor forma y darle una paliza a Regina y a su equipo. No sabía por qué, pero estaba especialmente ilusionada con la idea de hacerla papilla.

Mi gozo, sin embargo, acabó en un pozo. Junto a la entrada del gran comedor había un anuncio, un pequeño pergamino que anunciaba que el quidditch había sido suspendido por motivos que serían explicados más adelante. Me destrozó la mañana.

_ Vaya, parece que te ha molestado._ La voz de Regina me ponía todavía de peor humor._ Y yo que pensaba que te alegrarías de que suspendieran aquello en lo que te se te da mejor ser una segundona.

Crují el puño y me acerqué con intención de darle un puñetazo… y a Pansy, que estaba cogiéndola de la cintura, quizá le diese otro. Pero Hermione me retuvo.

_ No merece la pena, Emma._ Me dijo.

_ Sí, Hermione tiene razón._ Regina sonrió._ No merece la pena… así que es mejor que no te molestes en intentarlo… mira, justo como el quidditch.

_ Te odio.

_ Ya lo sé, Emma. Ya lo sé._ Regina sonrió y entró en el comedor.

_ Herms, te juro que un día de estos la mato. Te lo juro._ Le dije, golpeando la pared. Me hice daño.

_ Te creo, Emma._ Me respondió, mirándome._ Pero no sería buena idea meterse con ella. Ya lo tienes complicado sin tener a la mejor de la promoción detrás de ti.

_ Tú eres la mejor de la promoción._ Le dije.

_ Sólo a ratos, Emma._ Me recordó._ Escucha. Regina es el menor de tus problemas ahora. Ponte a estudiar, aprovecha tu tiempo libre. No hay mal que por bien no venga. Ya bastante voy a tener que aguantar con Harry y Ron…

_ Vas a hacer que parezca madura y responsable si te hago caso, Herms.

_ ¿Tan malo sería eso?_ Me preguntó.

_ No, supongo que no._ Dije, suspirando lentamente.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Meterse con Emma casi compensa el fastidio que es quedarme sin quidditch._ Dije, mientras cogía una tostada._ ¿Alguna idea de por qué lo han quitado?

Pansy negó algo afectada.

_ No, mi reina._ Dijo, acurrucándose._ Mis padres no me han dicho nada. ¿Saben algo los tuyos?

_ Ni mis padres ni mi hermana parecen tener idea._ Reconocí, frustrada._ Debe ser algo que llevan muy en secreto o me lo habrían dicho.

Me puse a darle vueltas al asunto, pensando en qué podría ser. Dudaba que nos hicieran esperar demasiado, pero mi curiosidad no era demasiado sana. Si lo descarté fue porque estaba muy preocupada por las clases. Me encontraba extraña, últimamente. Me costaba concentrarme. Estaba pensando en todo menos en las explicaciones del profesor Snape.

Aquel día Emma hizo mejor su poción que yo. Me molestó mucho tener que pasar por aquello. Pero aquella vez no le dije nada. Me encontraba extrañamente triste. Cuando llegué a mi dormitorio, me tiré directamente en la cama, llevando mis dedos debajo de la almohada. Noté algo y saqué la mano, repentinamente asustada ante la idea de que fuera un ratón.

Pero no lo era. Era una bufanda echa a mano. Me quedé mirándola un momento y sonreí sin saber muy bien por qué. No hacía demasiado frío, pero me la puse alrededor del cuello. Lo encontraba reconfortante.

Como ya era una costumbre, Pansy se colocó a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos, mirándome a los ojos. Yo le di un beso en la frente.

_ Me encanta la bufanda._ Le comenté.

_ ¿La bufanda?_ Preguntó.

_ Sí, esta._ Se la señalé._ ¿No es un regalo tuyo?

_ No._ Dijo, chistando la lengua._ Yo no te compraría algo así. Parece que no me conoces.

_ Bueno… dejarme un detalle bonito entre las sábanas te pega mucho._ La abracé por la espalda y le di un beso en el cuello._ Siempre haces esas cosas.


End file.
